The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) pixel driving circuit and an OLED display.
An active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) is one kind of display technology for televisions and mobile devices. Compared with the mainstream liquid crystal displays (LCDs) of the related art, the AMOLED displays have advantages of high contrast, wide viewing angle, low power consumption, and compact size so the AMOLED is one of the most popular flat panel display technologies.
However, the brightness of the OLEDs display of the related art keeps the same very long, resulting in the shift of the light-emitting characteristics. In addition, the efficiency of light emitting is lowered so afterimages occur easily and the display effect is lowered.
To solve the problem of the related art, it is necessary to propose a new OLED pixel driving circuit and an OLED display adopting the OLED pixel driving circuit.